Hidden Love
by bucktooth22
Summary: Thilbo Bagginshield Fluff
1. In The Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Thorin was in the elven cell, like the rest of his companions. Except Bilbo, who was probably scuttling off home. Thorin felt his face redden in shame. He had asked to court the hobbit and had not gotten a response. He probably scared the burglar off. But then he heard the others talking about how Bilbo might save them. Thorin scoffed and did not even grace them with his thoughts on it. The hobbit would not save them. He would not accept the offer. He would not be seen with the company again. And that was what Thorin told himself until Bilbo appeared at the door. His small head straining to see into the barred window of the wooden door. Thorin knew the hobbit must have been standing on his overlarge toes but his head was still barely reaching the window. "I never got to tell you." Bilbo whispered. Thorin approached the door warily. "Yes." Bilbo smiled sweetly and Thorin felt his heart swell. He had told himself time and time again that the hobbit would never, could never, love him. He had told himself that so he wouldn't be hurt when it became true. But he had known his heart would still break when Bilbo said no. Yes was never one of the answers Thorin had considered Bilbo saying. Thorin said nothing, simply slipped his arm through the bars and held the back of Bilbo's head so he could kiss him good and hard on the lips. Firmly and thoroughly as the hobbit needed, but more as Thorin needed. When they broke apart Bilbo slumped down so he wasn't on his toes anymore.

"Thank you for coming back." Thorin said softly.

"Well who else was going to get you out of these cells?" Bilbo asked he held up the keys. He looked downright kissed, hair mussed and lips a bit swollen. Luckily for Thorin's dignity, he was set free first and at least calmed the hobbit's hair some. The next two were Kili and Fili who looked between their king and the burglar carefully. Soon they were all free and escaping the elven fortress.


	2. In The Trees

Disclaimer: i do not own The Hobbit

Kili and Fili had seen the way their King looked at the hobbit. They had seen their uncle's wayward glances at the burglar. They had also seen Bilbo's glances at Thorin. And they had seen how close their bedrolls got at night. One night, seeking to cause trouble and mischief, they suggested the party slept in the trees. They were no longer in Mirkwood and would be much safer above ground. "It would be better." Fili smiled at his uncle innocently.

"Warmer." Kili agreed.

"Safer." Fili's smile broadened.

"Dryer. It looks like it might rain soon." Kili said looking up with a ominous expression at the clear sky.

"No one wants to sleep in puddles." Fili agreed soberly. Thorin sighed.

"I suppose." Thorin said, seemingly oblivious to the brother's trickery. "Tell the others." Thorin said casually as he stalked off, seeming deep in thought. The brothers grinned, slinking after him.

"Bilbo." Thorin summoned the little hobbit who smiled warmly and hurried over.

"Yes Thorin?" Bilbo said sweetly. The brothers shared a look from their hiding spot before resuming their eavesdropping.

"Kili and Fili, undoubtedly up to something, have suggested we sleep in the trees." Thorin said gravely.

"It should be an interesting sight, dwarves so far above ground." Bilbo said grinning in amusement at the thought.

"I suppose we shall choose different trees. We do not wish to rouse suspicion." Thorin said darkly.

"I still don't understand why we have to hide." Bilbo huffed, his light spirit souring.

"Please Bilbo." Thorin implored.

"Fine." Bilbo said testily as he walked off on silent feet. The brothers shared another look before going to tell the other dwarves that they would be slumbering in the trees for the night.

It was getting late and the dwarves were picking their trees, Bilbo looking for one with low branches he might have a hope of climbing. "Let us help you." Kili smiled cunningly as he sidled up to Bilbo.

"We can carry you up." Fili offered as he appeared on Bilbo's other side.

"I can climb it for myself thanks." Bilbo said, still clearly in a mood from his little spat with Thorin.

"Oh do come off it." Kili said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble." Fili smiled.

"And then we could be sure you were safe." Kili said.

"Wouldn't want any brutes having their way with you." Fili said loud enough for Thorin to hear. He flushed but ignored it. Bilbo sighed and allowed Kili to scoop him up and put him on Fili's back. Then the brothers, and Bilbo, were soon high in the tree and picking their branches. Fili and Kili made sure Bilbo was nestled in the branch between them before everyone settled down.

"I am very good at climbing trees." Bilbo said to the brothers.

"Maybe trees in your beloved Shire." Kili smirked.

"Trees that have branches i can reach." Bilbo frowned.

"We're sure you can, you are small and lithe." Fili smiled.

"Like our own little thieving squirrel." Kili grinned. Bilbo said nothing, but looked very annoyed.

"Leave the hobbit alone." Thorin said from the tree next to theirs.

"Jealous uncle?" Kili grinned at Thorin.

"Of what?" Thorin snarled. Kili knew better than to respond, so he and his brother settled down for the night. Bilbo shut his eyes, and felt his ring in his pocket. When he opened his eyes it was quite dark but the moonlight filtering through the leaves illuminated Thorin who was looking at him.

"Thank you." Bilbo whispered.

"For what?" Thorin whispered back. Their voices were nearly drowned out by the snores of the other dwarves. Bilbo slipped the ring on and saw Thorin's face contort in fear. Bilbo, not wanting Thorin to cause a scene, slipped from his branch and over to Thorin's tree. He put the ring back in his pocket as he climbed to Thorin's branch silently.

"For saving me from the brothers." Bilbo laughed as he settled down with Thorin.

"You worried me!" Thorin hissed.

"I'll wake before the others and return to the other tree." Bilbo said, his face saddening. Before he could say anything else, Thorin had enveloped him in a hug.

"No. Stay with me. I don't care if the others know I'm courting you. Here, i know you'll be safe." Thorin whispered. Bilbo felt so happy he might cry. Thorin rested back against the tree trunk and let one of his legs dangle. Bilbo leaned back against Thorin and sighed contentedly as the king slipped his arms around the little hobbit.

"Now the brothers will never leave us alone." Bilbo murmured with a chuckle.

"They will if they wish to keep their fingers." Thorin grumbled.

"Need your alone time with the little hobbit?" Fili whispered suggestively.

"He's rather elfen to be a Dwarf king's consort." Kili said as he looked at Bilbo's pointed ears.

"Are his feet a fetish?" Fili whispered.

"Perhaps it's his-" Kili before before Thorin threw a stick at them.

"Hush." Thorin snarled. He did not like others pointing out Bilbo's attractive features. Only he was allowed to notice them. His hold on Bilbo shifted slightly as he glared at the brothers.

"Enjoy your alone time." Kili said winking suggestively ducking as another twig was sent flying athis head.


	3. In The Water

Disclaimer: i do not own The Hobbit

The party had just decided to stop when Bilbo heard water. Running water. He begged Thorin, offering to reward him, to go find it with him so the two set off to find it, leaving the rest to begin setting up camp. Not only did it begin raining, but it was also getting cold. "The cold wind means we're getting close!" Bilbo said through chattering teeth. Thorin sighed.

"If we don't find it soon, we're heading back. You'll catch your death out here in this weather." Thorin said taking off his coat and putting on Bilbo's shoulders. The thick coat fell down to Bilbo's ankles but it made his shivering a bit les violent.

"We'll find it." Bilbo said, his face set in grim determination. They walked on for a while before finding it at last. There was a small waterfall and behind it, a large cave. It was well hidden and dry. "I told you!" Bilbo grinned as he hurried into the cave, pulling Thorin along.

"We should get the others." Thorin said.

"First, your reward. Moments like this, when we're alone, will be hard to come by." Bilbo said as he dropped Thorin's coat from his shoulders.

"Here? Now?" Thorin's voice, while meant to sound reprimanding, only sounded excited. It was as close to giddy as the dwarf would ever get.

"Here. Now." Bilbo said as he peeled off his soaking clothes. Thorin said nothing more.

When the others walked into the cave they were overjoyed to have a dry place to sleep. Kili and Fili, while also happy to have a place to dry off, could smell what Bilbo and Thorin had done. They grinned, slinking up to their uncle and their possible uncle in law. "So you just found this cave?" Kili asked.

"And came to fetch us?" Fili smirked.

"Because you two were gone an awfully long time." Kili smirked, knowing they'd caught them.

"We needed alone time." Bilbo said softly. Thorin's sharp glare sent the brothers off in giggles.

"Shall we warm ourselves by the fire?" Thorin asked as he out an arm around Bilbo's shoulders and led him to the fire the others had just made.

"Yes." Bilbo smiled as the dwarves made room for the couple.


End file.
